


The Alpha King

by the_madame21



Series: Control: Adventures in the Haikyuu!! Omegaverse [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Developing Relationship, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh. He’d never seen anyone give him that expression before. Not with so much raw sincerity. And for a moment, Kageyama had to look away, swallowing awkwardly, thinking that maybe he had just looked into the sun itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alpha King

_No one._

No one had ever hit that toss. But this _kid_ …this _omega._

Because it was only oh-so-obvious that he was an omega. Despite the beta patches he had on. Or rather, had half-on. Honestly, what kind of idiot didn’t know how to put on scent masking patches? 

But none of that seemed to matter to anyone else on Karasuno. The captain hadn’t mentioned it, and when the orange haired boy had introduced himself as a beta, everyone else simply accepted it. Maybe they didn’t want to embarrass him. Maybe that’s what it meant to be part of a team.

Kageyama didn’t know about that. But he did know that alpha teams were the strongest. And all of Karasuno consisted of alphas, with the exception of Ennoshita, who was a beta, and the new first years, who were all also betas. Well, and this omega. To be honest, it bothered him. Because Kageyama was an alpha. He _belonged_ on this team. And to have an omega ruin everything _again—_

It’s not that omega’s weren’t strong, exactly. That is, if Oikawa Tooru was any example. But Kageyama just wasn’t a fan of omegas. Their scent messed everything up, and would throw everyone’s game off. They were a wild card. And Kageyama didn’t like taking chances. His previous captain may have been an exception, but this little orange haired bird certainly was no Oikawa.

But he’d hit that toss.

With his eyes closed, no less.

“Gwaaahh!! That felt so cool! My hand hurts! Kageyama, toss to me again!” 

Oh. He’d never seen anyone give him that expression before. Not with so much raw sincerity. And for a moment, Kageyama had to look away, swallowing awkwardly, thinking that maybe he had just looked into sun itself. 

He was a dumbass, and he sucked at volleyball, but he could hit his toss. So for now, Kageyama thought, that was enough. 

So he tossed to him. Again and again.

And things were fine.

Until they weren’t. 

Kageyama didn’t remember what the fight had been about, he never did, when it came to Hinata, but this one must have been _really_ bad. Because although he didn’t remember much else, he remembered the absolute _anger_ that consumed him, knew that he was giving off a threatening scent, but the omega _still_ wouldn’t back down, which pissed him off all the more. Because whenever alphas got angry omegas _always_ backed down. 

So when the smaller boy called him _Bakeyama_ for the tenth time, Tobio couldn’t hold it in anymore. 

“At least I’m not pretending to be something I’m not!” 

The look of shock in those wide eyes was not something the alpha would forget easily. “W-What? What’s that supposed to mean—”

“Tobio.” The captain barked, arms crossed, looking bigger than usual. Kageyama may have been an alpha, but Daichi was their pack leader. So with a grimace of reluctance, Tobio backed down. 

Hinata, though, looked like he was about to cry. 

“Don’t mind, Shouyou,” Suga said, ruffling the omega’s hair, “It’s no one’s business anyway.” 

“Plus the way you hit the ball is like VWOOOM and BAM so it doesn’t matter!” Noya added, jumping into the air. 

“This team has always accepted players of all classes,” Daichi added, addressing the team as a whole, “And it will stay that way. If anyone has a problem with it the door is right there. Need I remind everyone, one of the strongest players in the prefecture is an omega. Class has nothing to do with it.”

“Oikawa…” Noya murmured from the back, seeming in a daze, “Receiving his serves is the best…” shivers ran up the alpha’s spine, as though recalling a memory. 

Kageyama growled. _Of course_ his old captain had to be mentioned at a time like this.

“That’s something you should know very well.” Daichi added, his stare now focused on Tobio. Again Tobio shrinked away reluctantly, muttering a soft ‘yes’ in reply. 

With a clap of his hands, Daichi ended the conversation. 

Only after that, Hinata didn’t ask Kageyama to toss to him. They stopped practicing during lunch. He’d either be the first to leave, or take his time so that he and Tobio wouldn’t walk home together. And Kageyama began to get increasingly irritated at the way the omega would say “Suga-senpai, toss to me!” 

He wasn’t quite sure as to _why_ that was. Maybe because Hinata had been the closest he’d ever gotten to a teammate. If Kageyama were being honest he’d say Hinata was probably the closest thing he’d ever gotten to a _friend._

But none of that mattered. He didn’t need the shrimp anyway. Because when it came down to it, everyone turned their back on him anyways. 

Even with those thoughts in mind, though, Kageyama couldn’t help but feel something tugging at his chest. And he wasn’t quite sure what to make of it, because it was making him lose focus in class— not that that was much of a shocker— but also during practice, and he never _ever_ lost focus when it came to volleyball, so why—

“You miss him, don’t you?” 

The alpha nearly _jumped._

“Sugawara-senpai.” He greeted formally. 

Suga waved his hand at him, that calm smile on his face, “I think it’s about time you two made up already. Karasuno won’t be anything without that freak-fast quick,” he giggled, “And besides. He misses you too.” 

Kageyama all but growled. The silver haired setter was always speaking as though he knew everything. But maybe that was because he did. 

…

At first, Hinata had been embarrassed beyond all else. Which wasn’t exactly _new,_ considering he’d been embarrassed about his status his whole life. But to have it presented to the entire team, and to have _none_ of them react, like they all already _knew…_

It was mortifying. 

So yeah, he was pissed. He didn’t understand why Kageyama was so mad anyway. He was always such a damn _grump._ Really the kind of alpha Hinata hated the most. He’d had a few run-ins with alphas before. They weren’t fond memories either. Being so small, Hinata was a target. Especially when he’d first presented in middle school. But he was fast, so that saved him. Then he found out about the scent maskers, and the heat suppressants. He thought he’d found his safe haven. 

There were some issues, of course. The patches were itchy—to him at least— and with the amount of pills he took (which were far above the recommended amount) his heats became incredibly irregular. Once he went six whole months without going into heat. But when it came, it came down hard. He couldn’t leave his room for two weeks. It was a small price to pay though, to be normal. 

Or, at least, he _thought_ he came off as normal. But maybe everyone else had seen through all that. 

Which was why he hadn’t been expecting his heat, on that particular day. He hadn’t been expecting a _lot_ of things, that day. 

Like when Kageyama came up and apologized right at the beginning of practice. Hinata hadn’t expected to be _that_ happy with such a few simple words from the proud alpha, especially considering how _unhappy_ he looked saying them, but it was an apology just the same. It meant they could practice again. Could stand on the same side of the court again. Could be teammates again. And Hinata was just so ridiculously overjoyed that he stupidly started to purr. 

Kageyama raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, and Hinata quickly clamped his hand over his mouth. Once he got home, he’d have to take more pills, he thought. 

The rest of practice went much better than it had in days, though, the stubborn alpha King finally tossing to him again, their technique sharpening, their quick getting faster and faster. 

Until Hinata didn’t hit it, his jump not nearly high enough, his knees buckling in midair, his body slamming on the ground when he came back down. He was shaking. 

“Oy…Hinata…” Noya licked his lips from the other side of the court, eyes flashing. 

Kageyama hadn’t ever reacted so quickly in his life, but with a sharp step and a loud _growl_ he glared at the other alpha, arms stretching out to block Hinata. But Noya growled right back, both alpha’s instincts flaring around an omega about to be consumed by heat. 

“Hinata!” Daichi and Suga rushed over. Though the two were alphas, they were bonded to each other, so the effects of the omega’s pheromones were not as great as they normally would have been. “Do you have any suppressants in your bag?” The captain asked, voice slightly gruff.

Hinata tried to keep his eyes open, feeling hopelessly _tired._ He knew Daichi had asked him something, but he hadn’t quite heard. 

“Even if he did, they won’t work at this point,” Tsukishima said smartly, “He’s already started his heat.” 

“Then we have to get him home as soon as possible.” Suga said. 

“I’ll do it.” Kageyama stepped in quickly. 

Daichi shook his head, sticking his hand out protectively to keep the other alphas at bay. “There’s no guarantee you’ll be able to restrain yourself. Ideally, another omega should be the one to do it, but seeing as there are no others on the team…Yamaguchi, would you—”

“I’ll take the shrimp home.” 

Every head turned to look at the blonde.

“Tsukki…” Yamaguchi said quietly. 

Daichi raised an eyebrow suspiciously. “Thank you, Tsukishima, but—”

“If he falls then Yamaguchi won’t be able to carry him. So I’ll do it. Can we go before it gets any worse?” 

Daichi glanced over at Suga, who gave him a nod of approval. Daichi then nodded at the blonde, “Ok. We’ll leave him in your care.” 

“I’ll go too.” Kageyama said, stepping forward. 

“Absolutely not.” 

"No."

Both Daichi and Tsukishima answered at the same time. 

Kageyama growled again, taking a step forward, “What are you gonna do if an alpha comes along? You sure as hell won’t be able to fight anyone off. Especially with Hinata giving off that kind of scent!” The alpha was all but barking.

Daichi was about to speak up, but Suga tugged at his shirt, pulling him back, “He has a point, Sawamura.” 

“But who will keep _him_ in check?” Daichi shot back.

“I can handle the King.” Tsukishima responded confidently.

Kageyama growled at the use of the nickname. 

Daichi crossed, his arms, thinking. The pair had been fighting up until recently. And with Hinata in heat, he wasn’t so sure—

“We’ll leave it to the two of you.” Suga spoke sweetly, nodding at the alpha and beta. 

“Suga—”

“They’ll be fine, Dai-chan.” 

The captain conceded.

Tsukishima nudged the omega with his foot, telling him to get up because it couldn’t be that bad. 

“Don’t touch him.” Kageyama snarled.

“Don’t tell me what to do.” The beta shot back. 

With shaky legs and support from the vice-captain, Hinata stood, shaking his head and apologizing to everyone for interrupting practice. 

Then the three first years went on their way. 

It wasn’t easy, what with Kageyama throwing nasty grunts at the beta every few minutes. It got even worse, when Hinata was so woozy he could no longer stand. 

“Relax, King,” Tsukishima said with a roll of his eyes, adjusting the omega on his back, “I’m not trying to take away your precious sunshine.”

“You’re too close to him.” The alpha growled through gritted teeth.

“I could say the same about you.” The beta snapped back. 

Hinata whimpered, both cutting the tension and and creating more, shuddering against the beta’s back. “Kage…yama…” 

Jolts of electricity shot through the alpha’s body, “He needs me—”

“He _needs_ to get home.” 

“...-yama…want…want Kage…to carry…smells so good…”

“Tsukishima—”

“Oy.” 

Tsukishima Kei was no alpha, but his height and looming glare was enough to challenge Kagyama’s own. And with a quick toss of his head, he managed to hit Hinata, temporarily knocking him out of his dazed state. 

The omega stayed quiet, linking his arms a bit tighter around the beta’s neck, scared he might drop him. 

When they got to Hinata’s house, Kageyama insisted on following them inside. 

“Yeah, like _that’s_ gonna happen. Control yourself, will you?” 

Kageyama blinked rapidly, looking away suddenly, before snapping at the beta to make sure Hinata would be ok. And then, the alpha ran off. 

When Hinata’s mother opened the door, it was with a surprised gasp and a very grateful expression. She led the pair up to Hinata’s room, before saying she’d go and prepare a bath right away. 

Tsukishima dropped the omega on the bed rather unceremoniously. 

“Th-Thank you, Tsukishima.”

“Make sure you ride out your heat fully. If you try to suppress it towards the end you’ll end up triggering another heat.” 

Hinata nodded, clenching his stomach in pain, looking up at the blonde. “Tsukishima,” he panted, “Y-You’re l-like me, aren’t you?” 

Eyes widened behind his glasses, before his expression deadpanned to it’s usual scowl, “I don't know what you’re talking about.” 

“Y-You know about heats and—"

"Any idiot with a computer can be knowledgeable about heats."

Hinata shook his head stubbornly, "Your scent, right now...it's...ha...calm, l-like how my m-mom...I couldn't smell it before...but I guess you’re better at,” he stopped, gritting his teeth as another wave of pain rolled through him, “H-Hiding.” 

Tsukishima’s look of dissatisfaction intensified, and for a moment Hinata thought the blonde might actually hit him. 

“If you say anything,” he threatened, “I’ll let the King have you next time.” 

Hinata whimpered, nodding his head, watching the beta—no, a fellow  _omega_ — leave the room. 

And it wasn’t a moment too soon. 

…

Kageyama couldn’t think clearly. It was a lot hotter than it should have been, on a day like this. 

He took a cold shower. _Very_ cold. 

He’d never been a fan of the whole class distinctions. How something stupid like _biology_ and _instinct_ had the power to overtake free will so easily. Ruts got in the way of volleyball, and omegas got in the way of everything else, with their stupid scents and their goddamn heats—

A strangled howl tore at his throat.

Shit. 

Hinata’s heat had kick-started his rut. 

No. _No._ Not today of all days. He didn’t…he couldn’t—

His hands moved of their own accord, palming himself through his towel. He growled instinctively, the hairs of his nape standing on end. 

He unhooked the towel from his waist, suddenly finding it to be a bit too much fabric. 

And it was so. Fucking. Hot. 

He stumbled awkwardly out of the bathroom, the cool air of his bedroom nipping at his skin. 

His vision blurred, his hand on his cock.

_Kage…yama…_

Shit, why did he think of that? That was a stupid thing to think about. The way Hinata’s lips had shaped his name all drowsy like that was definitely _not_ something that should’ve come to mind. Kageyama’s cock weeped in protest. 

And suddenly, Kageyama was thinking of all things Hinata. The time they first met, when he’d hit his spike. When Hinata would steal part of his lunch, his cheeks puffed and full, saying he _hadn’t_ even though Tobio knew he _had._ How he sucked _so bad_ at volleyball but he just kept on _going,_ not letting anything stand in his way. 

But then Kageyama Tobio started to think of other things. The way Hinata’s curls stuck to the back of his neck when he was sweating. That sweet scent he gave off, even when he was wearing the beta patches. The way his thighs tensed right before he jumped, and how he’d yell out in happiness when he spiked the ball. 

His strokes quickened, Kageyama bucking his hips into his hand.

The way Hinata’s lips had parted when he was begging for an alpha. Begging for Kageyama. 

He tightened his grip. 

An omega in heat, huh? It was something else. Kageyama had never been so close to something like that before. It was intense, to say the least. Hinata must be going through hell right now, aching and moaning, begging for an alpha.

Begging for him, maybe.

Kageyama panted, one arm against the wall for support, the other still working to fix his current _problem._

It was bad, to think of things like that, but Tobio couldn’t help it. Because thinking of Hinata writhing around his dick was a fucking amazing picture to jack off to. That lean and slender body jerking to every motion, panting and sweating and _begging._

And it was creepy, god it was so _creepy_ but he wanted to see Hinata crying beneath him, tears of desperation streaming down his face while he pleaded for more and _more_ and _fuck_ Tobio would give it to him. 

He came. 

And he hadn’t even squeezed his knot. 

He panted, stumbled over to his bed, still half hard. The fuck was he doing? 

It didn’t matter, he thought. It was instincts, his rut was taking over, so it wasn’t really him. Hinata was an omega, one of the few he was close to, so it only made sense. Of course he would be one of the first to come to mind. That was fine. If it was strictly scientific then it was totally ok, right? 

Besides, he wasn’t strong enough to _not_ think of Hinata right now. 

Because the thought of those big, round eyes looking up at him and begging to be knotted got Kageyama absolutely _raving,_ thrusting shamelessly into his hand again, even rutting against the bed now, his dick begging for more friction.

He squeezed his knot this time. Came a lot harder this time. Whined out Hinata’s name this time. 

This was bad. 

Very, very bad.

But it didn’t stop him from wondering just what kind of sounds Hinata might make, moaning in pleasure like that.

And before he knew it, Kageyama Tobio started _thinking_ again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow ok so I've made lots of progress today! Guess I can't really help myself when it comes to Haikyuu!! ;__; The next part will be a bit steamier (maybe) but I'm working my way up to a plot with this whole thing *sweats nervously* let's see if I can pull this off lol. And fuck me I think I might add more pairings to this :'D We'll see, we'll see. In any case, let me know what you think ^^


End file.
